Point Of No Return
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Harry and Jade are twins. Jade mets the mysterious Severus Snape the teacher with a mask on his right eye. As the years go by Jade and Harry grow farther away from each other. Inspired by Phantom Of The Opera. Rated T for adult language, sex and bullying. (RIP Alan Rickman our favorite teacher)
1. Year 1

Harry and his twin sister Jade have been friends since the day they came to there aunt's. Once the letter arrived saying there not normal they said they would never let go of each other's hands. They were on the boat together with Harry's new friend Ron.

Once inside they entered the great hall of course meeting Draco but Jade smiled at him while her brother did not like him. The teacher called the others names and then it was there turn.

" Harry Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said as he let go of his sister's hand and she watched him go

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled as he went to the table and she smiled

" Jade Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said smiling and Jade walked up there

She looked more like her mother then Harry did. Harry gave the thumbs up to his sister as she smiled and waved at him

" Slytherin!" The hat yelled as she paled and he frowned

Jade made her way toward her table she saw the look in her brother's eyes and she looked down. She didn't eat anything once the feast begun and when they left she saw him. Draco was making sure all the Slytherin's were there until he saw Jade near her brother.

" Tomorrow I'll make sure we stay together sister." Harry promised as she nodded and hugged him

" Take care of my brother Ron please." Jade said smiling and Ron nodded

" Miss. Potter please come along." Severus said as she nodded and followed him

Jade looked behind her Harry was gone off to the Gryffindor common room. Jade followed the group silently and she looked around she didn't like the fact it was dark.

Then they got to the common room and Severus looked at the group. Severus had a mask over his right eye and Jade looked at him curiously.

" Welcome to Slytherin My little Snakes, there are rules I expect you to follow them if you get a detention trust me when I say you'll get one from me to, now as we all know I expect better from all of you now off to bed for tomorrow you'll all be in my class after Transformation class." Severus said as they all nodded expect Jade and they went to bed

Jade went to bed and sighed she never spent the night away from her brother before. She laid down and then went to sleep.


	2. Year 1 Into Year 2

Jade woke up and went down stairs after getting dressed. She sighed once she made it to class her brother was late on the first day. He made it with Ron and then it was time for the next class Potions. She took notes and went to her next classes.

Harry rode his boom without permission and got on the quidditch team. Jade was not like her brother she listend to her teachers and Madam Hooch. After her classes she headed toward the Slytherin common room when Harry grabbed her arm. Professor Snape was getting all his snakes when he realized one snake was not there and he found her with her brother. He watched the two in the shadows were the two couldn't see him.

" Did you see me sis I made it on the quiddtich team!" Harry said smiling and excitedly

" You should have gotten detention Madam Hooch said to keep your broom on the ground." Jade said as he frowned and she shook her head

" But Malfoy took Neville's remembrall. Harry said as Jade rolled her eyes and glared at him

" I don't care Harry you need to listen to your elders... What if Professor Mcgonagall didn't say you would be on the quiddtich team you could have gotten detention and what if you would have fallen from your broom chasing Draco I don't want to see you hurt Harry your my brother I love you." Jade said with tears steaming and Harry sighed

Harry hugged her tight and he looked at her. Jade maybe smaller then him but she was right he could have gotten hurt or gotten himself in trouble with his head of house.

" Promise me you won't get into anymore trouble?" Jade said looking at him and he smiled

" I promise Jade ." Harry said smiling and she went to her dorm

Before the year ended Harry gotten the Sorcerer's Stone and Jade was mad because he broke his promise to her.


	3. Year 2 part 1

Harry was with Ron after he escaped from there aunt's and uncle's house. Jade went to Hogwarts once she asked her Aunt Petunia. She saw her brother and she sighed. She ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Jade went to class with Professor Snape she requested to stay in potions class so she could learn more.

" Good Morning Professor." Jade said smiling and he looked at the time

" Your early Ms. Potter." Severus said as she smiled and sat down

She got her books out and her paper so she could take notes. She looked right at him and he looked at her. She looked just like her mother, thoses eyes that haunt him more this ever.

" I thought I would come early so I could help you sir." Jade said smiling and then a student entered the room

" Hey your brother is battling Draco in Defence Against the Dark Arts." The Student said as Jade sighed and ran out of the class room with Professor Snape

They made it there and Lockhart had the nerve to challenge Snape. The blast knocked off Severus's mask and Severus ran off grabbing his mask. Jade watched him leave and she was worried about the Professor. Jade was not happy with this once Draco summoned a Snake she saw her brother talking to it. She looked at him in pure horror and Harry saw the look on his sister's face.

Jade left to found the Professor and she found him. He had his mask on and she walked over to him.

" Are you alright Lockhart didn't hurt you did he?" Jade asked as he looked at her and nodded

" No he didn't hurt me, why did you follow me? " Severus said avoided her eyes and questioned

Jade smiled then hugged him, Severus was shocked he realized she was crying for him she was worried about him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at her.

Severus realized what he was doing then pushed her away he left to teach his next class She looked confused and went to class.

" That child is gonna be the death of me can't she see I'm disfigured?" Severus questioned and sighed going inside his class

Dumbledore posted up a sign for a talent show coming before the end of the year Draco saw Jade signed up. He sighed grabbed the quill and signed up. Severus past the list saw Jade's name on it and he went back to his classroom.


	4. Year 2 part 2 end of year 2

The talent show was ready every student was ready to hurry up and get this over with. Jade was more excited she was ready to show what she had and she looked at the crowd she begun to feel scared.

Draco was next to her and grabbed her hand in a encouraging way. She looked at him and he smiled. She felt a weight go off her chest and she slowly smiled back. First was the Weasley twins they made a joke and Jade laughed as they pranked Professor Mcgonagall of course they got detention. Now Jade was really getting scared she felt her knees almosy give in.

" Looks like I'm next." Draco said smiling and she looked at him nervously

" I'm scared am right after you." Jade said looking away and he looked at her

He gently put her hand in his and he looked at her. Jade looked at him and he smiled at her.

" I'll be cheering you on afterwards." Draco said as she looked at Severus who was being in shadows and nodded at Draco

He got on the mic and he looked at the crowd . He got his wand out then transformed his clothes into a suit with a hat.

" How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?

Well there's a principle of nature (principle of nature)

That almost every creature knows.

Called survival of the fittest (survival of the fittest)

And check it this is how it goes.

The animal that wins gotta scratch and fight and claw and bite and punch.

And the animal that doesn't, well the animal that doesn't winds up someone else's lu-lu-lu-lu-lunch (munch, munch, munch, munch, munch)

I'm just sayin'.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be?

There's a principle in business (principle in business)

That everybody knows is sound.

It says the people with the money (people with the money)

Make this ever-loving world go 'round

So I'm biggering my company, I'm biggering my factory, I'm biggering my corporate sign.

Everybody out there, take care of yours and me? I'll take care. of. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. (shake that bottom line)

Let me hear you say 'smogulous smoke' (smogulous smoke)

Schloppity schlop (schloppity schlop)

Complain all you want, it's never ever, ever, ever gonna stop.

Come on how bad can I possibly be?

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just building an economy.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Just look at me pettin' this puppy.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? A portion of proceeds goes to charity.

How ba-a-a-ad can I be? How bad can I possibly be? Let's see.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) All the customers are buying.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the money's multiplying.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the PR people are lying.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) And the lawyers are denying.

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) Who cares if a few trees are dying?

(How ba-a-a-ad can I be?) This is all so gratifying.

How bad.

How bad can this possibly be!?" Draco sung and left the stage

Jade gulped then walked on the stage she looked around and then she saw Severus. Severus was watching her and she took in a breath as she grabbed the microphone.

"

Think Of Me

Sarah Brightman

Buy for $1.29

SubscribeStart Free Radio

Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other songs. First month free.

Lyrics

Think of me

think of me fondly,

when we've said

goodbye.

Remember me

once in a while

please promise me

you'll try.

When you find

that, once

again, you long

to take your heart back

and be free

if you

ever find

a moment,

spare a thought

for me ...

We never said

our love

was evergreen,

or as unchanging

as the sea

but if

you can still

remember,

stop and think

of me ...

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen -

don't think about the things

which might have been ...

Think of me,

think of me waking,

silent and

resigned.

Imagine me,

trying too hard

to put you

from my mind.

Recall those days,

look back

on all those times,

think of the things

we'll never do

there will

never be

a day, when

I won't think

of you ...

We never said

our love

was evergreen,

or as unchanging

as the sea

but please

promise me

that sometimes

you will think

ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-of me!" Jade sung as Severus's eyes widen and he placed his hand over his heart

Severus left the great hall to his office. He thought about that voice the voice of an angel.

Meanwhile

" You were wonderful Jade!, want to come over to my house?" Draco questioned as she smiled and he smiled at her

" Yes I would." Jade said as Draco hugged her and Harry found them

Harry held the rose he had for his sister and he looked at them hugging he left she was hugging the enemy. Ron found Harry and Hermione looked at their friend.

" What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked as Harry gritted his teeth and he looked at him

" Nothing let's go." Harry said angrily throwing the rose he had down and walked away with them


	5. Year 3 part 1

Draco took Jade to his house. With permission from his parents of course. They entered the house and Jade saw how big it was inside she smiled at the art on the wall.

" Draco... is this your friend?" Narcissa said greeting her son and she saw Josie

" Yes mother this is Jade Potter." Draco said smiling and Narcissa looked shocked

Her son made a friend with one Potter twins and her husband entered the room. Lucius was tall with blond hair like his son, his cane that was his wand in his right and wearing his suit. He saw the young lady that was with his son.

" Father this is Jade Potter she's my friend." Draco said smiling and introducing Jade

Lucius looked at the young lady in question he already had to deal with her brother who took Dobby away from him. Jade smiled at him and extended her hand.

" Hello Mr. Malfoy nice to met you." Jade said as he smiled and shook her hand

A Potter with manners now he had seen everything. Draco took his friend in the playroom and Lucius looked at his wife. Narcissa smiled at her husband and they walked to the playroom.

Draco played with Jade showed her his toys and brooms. Jade listened to her friend and then it was time for dinner. Narcissa had invited Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix. Bellatrix had just escaped from Azkaban and Narcissa wanted to see her sister.

" Hello Crissy." Bellatrix said smiling and Narcissa hugged her sister

Draco came in with Jade and Bellatrix saw the girl with her nephew. She froze that girl looked familiar and Draco ran to his aunt then hugged her.

" Aunt Bella this is my friend, Jade Potter." Draco said smiling and Jade walked to her

Bellatrix looked at the child her husband was looking at the girl to. Her nephew made friends with a Potter and Jade looked at her.

" Hello Mrs. Lestrange." Jade said smiling at Bellatrix who was shocked and Draco smirked at her

They both sat down it was quiet at the table as everyone ate. Jade was very polite unlike her brother Severus made a note of that. Truth be told Jade acted more like Lily then her own brother who acted like James. Severus felt his face and he touched his mask. Then begun to eat again.

" Professor will I be in your class this year coming up?" Jade asked as Severus looked at her and wiped his mouth

" You want to be in my class again Miss. Potter?" Severus asked shocked and she nodded

" I love Potions ... I don't like Professor Mcgonagall's class and according to my schedule I have Professor Moody." Jade said smiling and then making a face

Severus smiled he admired that this girl only wanted potions she probably wanted to be a potions teacher like him and she wanted all the knowledge she could gain from taking his class.

Jade hung out with Draco until the last day of summer vacation. She started packing and Draco watched her.

" Please don't go, My father can take you to school on Monday please." Draco said pleading and Jade stopped

" Ok Draco." Jade said smiling and he ran toward her

Draco hugged her tight then on Monday they both got into the Malfoy car.

" Ready for our third year?" Draco questioned as she nodded and his hand slowly got on top of hers

Jade looked down she remove her hand she looked at her questionably and he smiled at her friendly . Lucius got in the car with Narcissa.

" Ok buckle up." Lucius said as he smiled and his wife nodded

Draco eyed Jade the whole way he stopped the car then the kids got out of the car. Jade left with Draco then got on the train together.


	6. Year 3 part 2

They arrived at Hogwarts and Draco looked at her. They sat at the table together and Jade saw her brother. She saw Severus she smiled at him and he looked at her. After greeting the new students Jade and Draco left. The hall Jade felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around she saw her brother. Severus saw the two together and hid in the shadows.

" You really are a snake... Jade are you coming home this summer?" Harry said angrily and looking away

Severus gritted his teeth when he heard Harry call his own sister a snake. He wanted to give him a price of his own mind.

" No I will not brother... it's good to see you though I've missed you." Jade said smiling and he sneered

" You don't miss me... see you maybe." Harry said angrily and walking away

Jade watched her brother go. Her heart hurt seeing her brother like this he thought she didn't care anymore but it's the complete opposite. She left with Draco and they got to there dorm. Over the next days Jade didn't talk to Harry. One day she went to Professor Lupin's classroom. She saw he wasn't there and saw the door open. She went out the door and followed a figure. She made it to a shack and saw her brother.

Jade stepped out there was Professor Lupin with a man she never seen before. Harry grabbed his sister and he held her close to him.

The man explained everything Harry shot a spell at Professor Snape. Jade looked at her brother with an angry look. The man's name was Sirius Black there godfather Jade looked at the man in question. They left the shack and Professor Lupin saw the moon. He turned into a werewolf and Jade was beyond scared.

Severus came out of the shack very angry at Harry until he saw the wolf. Jade grabbed his arm she looked into his eyes and he grew angry. He was gonna protect her no matter what and her stupid brother acted just like his father. Jade hid her face in his robes and she whimpered in fear.

" Professor." Jade whispered scared and Severus froze he looked down

His instincts kicked in and he saw Harry go after Sirius. He took Hermione, Ron and Jade back to the castle. He looked at the three and he called Professor Mcgonagall.

" I am very disappointed in the two of you when Potter returns he has detention with you both goodnight Severus... dorm both of you Oh and Severus make sure you give your snake a punishment like I gave my lion's one." Professor Mcgonagall said angrily and the two left

Severus turned to his student one of his snakes that was in very deep trouble for going out of the castle and in the shrieking shack.

" Ms. Potter do you know what could have happened if I wasn't there... say ... Look at me when I am speaking to you." Severus said angrily and stern

" I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to ...I didn't know." Jade said wiping away a tear and sniffed

Severus lifted her chin making her look in his eyes and he saw the tears shining in her eyes.

" You'll be writing lines foe me tomorrow." Severus said as she looked at him and he let go of her chin

" I understand Professor" Jade sadly and Severus sighed

He thought for a moment she did almost costed herself her own life. She was just like her mother protecting brother but he was more scared then anything.

" Detention tomorrow." Severus said as she looked away and grabbed her arm gently

" Professor?" Josie asked as Severus sighed and looked at her

He sat down and mentioned her to come toward him. She applied he lifted her chin again and he looked deep into her eyes.

" Jade why we're you out there you could have gotten hurt or worse killed." Severus said as he spoke gently and she looked in his eyes

" Professor I didn't mean to be out there I was worried about my brother then he cast a spell to you and I was worried about you I was scared he hurt you." Jade said looking down and he placed her on his lap

She clinged to him like she did with the werewolf. He held her as she was clinging to him and she pulled away.

" I'm sorry sir." Jade sniffed and Severus sighed brushing her hair out of her face

" Your forgiven my dear." Severus said as he looked at her and she looked at him

Jade smiled at him and hugged him tight. Severus froze he never been hugged before and she looked at him.

" I'll see you in class tomorrow." Severus said smiling and she kissed his cheek

" Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow... Professor." Jade said smiling and leaving

Severus felt something inside him when she told him goodnight. He felt his cheek where she kissed him and smiled as he sat on his bed.


	7. End of Year 3 Into Year 4

Jade and Harry found each other before the train came. Harry looked at her and she looked at him. Jade sighed and Harry looked at the train. Severus watched them from afar. Lucius put his hand on his shoulder making Severus jump and Lucius looked at him.

" You need to stop hiding Severus I know what you want." Lucius said as Severus looked shocked and surprise

Severus left with Lucius to the car. Severus turned one last time to the twins one of them he hated one of them he felt something else.

" You sure you don't want to go home with me?" Harry asked as he lip and she shook his head

" Harry I don't want us to fight... Will you write to me?" Jade asked as he looked at her and he gripped her shoulder

Harry saw Draco waiting and he sneered at him. Jade put her hand on Harry's face and Harry turned his look toward her.

" Harry I will always be your sister no matter what... I love you." Jade said smiling and going in for a hug

" Well I don't love you... if you choose him over me then your not my sister." Harry said angrily and Jade caught his hand

Harry looked at her, she had tears shining in her eyes. She slowly let go and Harry felt his heart snap in two.

" Goodbye Harry." Jade said sadly and walking away

Harry begun to walk off but his mind was nagging at him to turn around and apologize to his beloved sister. His only sister that he did everything with was he jealous of Malfoy for stealing his sister away from him. Harry realized he was acting like a spoiled brat.

" Jade wait!" Harry said running after her and he was to late

Jade was already in the Malfoy car. Harry continued to run and then the car took off. Harry watched the car disappeared and his heart was beating fast.

" I'm sorry." Harry whispered and went to the train

Once on the train he felt tears going down his cheeks. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself. He saw the same look Jade gave him and he sobbed harder.

" What have I done I got to make this right." Harry said as tears streamed down and he sipped them away


	8. Summer Of Year 4 part 1

Jade was with Narcissa today shopping. Bellatrix was wearing a disguise so no one would notice her. Narcissa looked at each dress and looked at Jade with a smile.

" Jade I personally am going to make you be a lady." Narcissa said smiling and with a slight giggle

Meanwhile

Lucius was with Draco, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Severus. They looked at each suit and Lucius grabbed his son. He turned Draco toward the mirror.

" Son it's time to become a gentleman so one day you can win the heart of a woman." Lucius said smiling and Draco looked at his father

After shopping Lucius sent out inventions to there ball. It was there yearly ball they have each summer and Draco was going into gentleman training today.

" Father this is ridiculous." Draco begun and Lucius looked at his son

" Being a gentleman is not ridiculous Draco... so much to learn my dear boy... first off time to show you how to treat a lady, Severus!" Lucius said as Severus came in and he was wearing a dress

" Remind me to kill you later Lucius Abaxas Malfoy." Severus growled in embarrassment and Lucius chuckled a little

As the days went by both Draco and Jade were taught. Josie was taught by Narcissa and Bellatrix. While Draco had his father,godfather, and two uncle's teaching him. As the day of the ball appeared Draco fixed his tie and gulped. Today he would met many girl's and choice a future bride.

As he stepped on the floor he was welcomed by everyone there. The party started Narcissa and Lucius stood together greeting guest's. Draco saw everyone stop dancing and look toward the staircase he turned his look. There was Jade she was dressed in her favorite color light green.

" Draco." Pansy said greeting him and he ignored her

He walked passed everyone. Jade had made her way down the staircase and Draco bowed as he extended his hand. She took it and they walked to the center. Draco put his hand on her waist and entwined her left hand with his right.

Blue jeans, white shirt

Walked into the room you know I made your eyes burn

I was like James Dean, for sure

I'm so fresh to death & sick as ca-ca-cancer

I was sorta punk rock, You grew up on hip hop

I fit you better than your favorite sweater,

You know, that love is mean, love hurts

You still remember that day we met in December, oh baby

I will love you 'til the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more, than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, say you'll remember,

Baby oh

I will love you 'til the end of time

Big dreams, gangster

Said I had to leave to start my life over

You were like: "No please, stay here"

We don't need no money we can make it all work

But I headed out on Sunday, said I'd come home Monday

You stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin'

But I was, chasing paper

"Caught up in the game" that was the last you heard, Oh baby

I will love you 'til the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears?

Love you more, than those bitches before

Say you'll remember, say you'll remember,

Baby oh

I will love you 'til the end of time

I will love you 'til the end of time

I would wait a million years

(Have always buried them deep beneath the ground)

Baby can you see through the tears?

(You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve)

Baby oh

(Have always buried them deep beneath the ground)

Draco left the party with her and they went to the garden. Jade brushed her dress as she sat down and he smiled at her.

" So my mother helped you... you look ummm beautiful." Draco said smiling and rubbing the back of his neck

" You look great to Draco." Jade said smiling softly and he looked at her

Draco grabbed her hand gently he looked into her eyes. He laughed as they were in the garden and she looked at the roses. She loved roses and Draco looked at her.

" Draco..." Jade begun as he placed his finger on her lips and he smiled gently at her

He helped her up grabbed her arm gently and they looked at each other. Jade looked at the garden and Draco looked in her eyes

" I'm glad we're friends Jade." Draco said she smiled and she hugged him

" Me to " Jade said smiling and he brought her in for another hug

Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus were watching they came in a little late ink y seeing them hug not the conversation. Lucius looked at his friend Severus and she smiled at him.

" Looks like we will have a Potter in our family." Narcissa said proudly and Bellatrix frowned

" But Crissy ." Bellatrix said as she saw Severus's face and her husband gave money to his brother

" You win the bet brother." Rodolphus said smiling and Rabastan grinned

Severus looked pale she was in the arm's of Draco his godson. He felt something inside him break and he ignored it.

"Severus? " Lucius asked worried and putting his hand on his shoulder

" I think it's best if they loved each other ." Severus said sadly and Lucius looked at him concerned

Lucius ran after him and stopped him. Severus looked away from his friend and couldn't look him in the eye.

" Your just going to walk away from this? You love her just admit it to your self and get it over it!" Lucius yelled as Severus looked shocked and he looked away

" There obviously in love Luicus even you saw how close they were." Severus said angrily and Lucius grabbed him again

Lucius looked at his friend more like a brother to him and he sighed. He grabbed the mask Severus kept on his face and Severus pushed his hand away from the mask.

" I also know you my friend how you got that scar, my son knows the story to he would never hurt you nor take away anything that you loved." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and sighed

" I ... I know Lucius but I'm better alone." Severus said sadly and leaving

Jade found Lucius and Lucius saw the young woman. That what she was a woman not a girl a woman that his best friend was in love with.

" Mr. Malfoy." Jade said as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him

" Are you and Draco in love?" Luicus asked as he looked at him and she laughed

Jade stopped quickly and she looked at him. He was waiting for an answer and she smiled at him.

" Mr. Malfoy I love you son as a friend nothing more, besides my eye's are set on someone else." Jade said as he looked at her and smiled

" It's Severus isn't?" Lucius asked as her smile went away and she looked away

Lucius made her look at him. She bit her lip and she sighed as he smiled at her.

" Is it wrong that I." Jade begun to ask and he stopped her

" No it's not." Lucius said as she smiled and hugged him


	9. Summer Of Year 4 and Into Year 4 part 2

Harry was holding a letter he opened the cage to Hedwig his bird that he got for his birthday. He smiled he wrote a letter to his sister and inside the letter he put her bracelet that Hagrid gave her on the first day they ment him. He had Hedwig ready he heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps of the staircase. Harry knew it was his Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs.

He knew Dudley was in bed right now. He sent Hedwig quickly and watched her leave his site. He sat on the bed pretending not to do anything he glanced at the cage and covered it quickly.

" Boy where is your sister?" Vernon asked as Harry looked around and his Uncle didn't look happy

" She's umm I don't know." Harry said as Vernon grew angry and stomped out the room

Harry didn't know why his uncle wanted to know where his sister was. But he didn't care hopefully Hedwig made it to her.

Meanwhile

Jade was with Draco on the couch. Hedwig flew in and dropped the letter in her lap. Jade looked at the bird and smiled.

" Hey pretty bird I've missed you." Jade said petting Hedwig and Hedwig left

Jade looked at the letter and saw Harry's name on it. Her heart stopped she never expected her brother to write to her and she slowly opened it.

Dear Jade ,

I'm sorry my beloved sister. I acted like a spoiled brat because I didn't want to share you. I love you so much I don't want to lose you.

From your brother, Harry

Ps. Here's your bracelet.

Jade turned the envelope upside down and out silpped her bracelet. She smiled she remembered when Hagrid gave her it. She placed around her wrist and Draco looked at it. It had three charms on it one was a little rose, the second was a heart and the three was a music note.

" It's lovely Jade am glad I got this for your birthday." Draco said smiling and handing her a box

Inside was a little snake around a sword. Jade smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco smiled at her and hugged her.

" Do you want to go to your brother?" Draco questioned as she smiled at him and looked at him

" Would you?" Jade asked as he smiled and nodded

They left to go back to her Uncle's and Aunt's. Her Uncle answered the door and she smiled at her Uncle.

" Hello Uncle, Harry am home I brought Draco." Jade said hugging her Uncle and walking in

Harry came down and hugged her tight. Draco watched the two siblings he was very uncomfortable about being in a muggle house. Petunia entered from the kitchen to see her niece and a strange boy.

" Potter, I mean Harry your sister wanted to see you before we went back." Draco said as Harry nodded and Jade sat down

" Sit down Harry I want to talk before I go back, how are you and thank you for my bracelet." Jade said as Harry smiled and Draco sat next to his friend

Draco held his friend's hand. Petunia's eyes widen when she saw Draco grab her niece's hand and saw her husband's face.

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon yelled as Draco grabbed Jade and Petunia grabbed Josie

" Not you young lady your staying home." Petunia said as Jade frowned and looked at her aunt

" But Auntie Petunia." Jade started and Petunia held her hand up

" No... out you and Harry to your room now." Petunia said firmly and Draco rushed out of there

Harry went upstairs worried for his twin. Jade looked at her aunt she didn't look happy nor did her uncle suddenly she felt she was in trouble.

" Sit down young lady " Vernon said sternly and Jade sat down on the couch

Jade looked up at her uncle he looked very angry he sat down across from her and she watched as her aunt made it to his side.

" Jade we are just protecting you from boys that want something more then a kiss, listen sweetheart we love you very much and we just want is best for you." Petunia said gently and Jade looked at her aunt

" But I'm almost fourteen years old me and Harry will be fourteen two days me and Draco are only friend's." Jade said as Petunia looked at her firmly and her Uncle was shanking his head

" I don't care if your twenty you live under my roof and you'll obey my rules!" Vernon yelled as Jade looked shocked and then she grew mad

Her uncle never yelled at her before he yelled at her brother for using magic before. But never her she always followed his rules like a good girl but she wasn't going to let them keep her away from her friend.

" Then I'll move out." Jade said with tears in her eyes and stomped up stairs

She got to her room and started packing her stuff. Harry opened the door and sprung forward toward her he wrapped his arm's around her with tears streaming down.

" Please don't leave me... please." Harry begged and she looked at him

" I'm sorry Harry am not staying here if they can't let me stay with Draco." Jade said finishing packing and walking down the stairs

She walked out the door without saying goodbye to her uncle and aunt. She finally made it to Draco's after a long walk there and Narcissa opened the door.

" Jade?" Narcissa asked as Jade was crying and it was raining

" My Uncle yelled at me so I left am not going back... can I stay here?" Jade asked sniffing and Narcissa got her quickly inside

She got one of the house elves to fix Jade some hot chocolate and Jade sat down after changing into warm clothes. Narcissa sat across from her Lucius with Severus and Draco came in the room.

Severus saw her and he was about to back out. Draco grabbed his God father and they went in the room.

" Of course you can stay here sweetie your family now, Draco told us a little bit about your uncle not very nice and very umm how can I put this over weight." Narcissa said as Jade sniffed and Narcissa handed her a tissue

" Me and Harry were finally talking until Uncle had to ruin it." Jade said as Naricssa hugged her and Jade went to her room

Draco opened her door and hugged her.

" I know your secret your in love with Voldemort why don't you tell him?" Jade asked as he blushed and lightly hit her arm

Draco looked away with a shy smile and sighed. His mother wouldn't approve of him and he was afraid of coming out.

" I'm scared." Draco said as she smiled and took his hand

" We will tell her together." Jade said as he smiled and they walked together

Narcissa was with Lucius talking together. Jade lightly pushed Draco toward them and he smiled at her.

" Mother I'm gay I'm in love with the dark Lord." Draco said as Narcissa grew pale and Lucius smiled

" My son I'm so glad you finally came out." Lucius said as Draco looked confused and Lucius saw Voldemort

Narcissa looked at her son and slapped him across his face. Jade was shocked and then got Draco away from her.

" YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY THIS IS UNHOLY! UNHOLY THOUGHTS FROM MY SON!" Narcissa yelled at him and Jade glared at him

Severus came in with the rest of the death eaters. Jade slapped Narcissa and Narcissa looked shocked at the girl.

" At least he has the courage to tell you instead of going behind your back, How dare you judge him just because he loves a man." Jade said as Draco looked at her and he hugged her

" Jade your a good friend." Draco said with a smile and she hugged him tight

Lucius sneered at his wife. Bellatrix looked at Narcissa shocked and she comfered her nephew.

" If you want to still be my wife you will apologize to our son." Lucius said as Bellatrix kissed her nephew and Jade hugged him

" Your if you want to be my sister Crissy you will apologize, how could you be so cruel to your only son your just like Mother." Bellatrix said angrily and Narcissa looked shocked

Narcissa looked at her son and her husband. She sighed and then went toward them.

" I'm sorry Draco... I accept that you love a man." Narcissa said smiling and Draco hugged her


	10. Year 4 and Into Year 5

Jade and Draco got to school after the summer. Harry was waiting on her, she hugged him and Draco smiled. Harry turned toward Draco even though he didn't like him he had to make up with Draco.

" Let's start over Draco." Harry said smiling with his hand extended and Draco shook his hand

They left together Ron and Hermione joined they learned what happened during the summer from letters. Jade smiled at Professor Snape. During the year Jade was doing extremely well in potions while Harry somehow got his name in the goblet of fire which Jade yelled at him for.

The day of the yule ball arrived. Draco asked Jade if she would dance with him. Jade went to Hermione who helped her tie her dress. Luna helped her with her hair. Ginny decided to get her shoes, Jade never meant Ginny it was funny how the girl liked her brother.

" So you and Harry are twins?" Ginny asked smiling and Jade nodded

" Yes we're twins." Jade said as Ron came in and covered his eyes

" Sorry girls Harry needed his tie... Jade bloody hell you look beautiful!" Ron said trying not to look and saw Jade

Jade giggled as Ron left blushing like he just saw her nude and Luna finished her hair. Jade left with Luna and Ginny. Hermione had to get dressed, Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous that Jade got complemented and she didn't. Down stairs Draco was waiting on Jade he looked like he did at the ball they were going as friend's.

" My friend." Draco said smiling and Jade curtsied toward him

Harry Potter was with Parvati Patil, Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang, Viktor Krum was with Hermione Granger, Roger Davies was with Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley was with Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom was with Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan was with Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley was with Angelina Johnson, Albus Dumbledore was with Olympe Maxime, Ludovic Bagman was with Minerva McGonagall, Professor Moody Was with Aurora Sinistra and Argus Filch was with Mrs. Norris.

Draco danced with his friend Jade she smiled he smiled at her to. Jade was outside with Draco he was holding her hand and didn't see Professor Snape with Igor Karkaroff.

" Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter ten points from Slytherin you know the rules." Severus said scaring Jade and Draco quickly separated from her

" Yes sir." Draco said as Jade looked at him and then looked at Professor Snape

Draco left leaving Jade with Professor Snape and Karkaroff alone. Severus was full of something inside him he didn't know what it was. Was it jealously because her and Draco spent alot of time together.

" Professor I didn't see you sir... I." Jade said blushed and He walked away from her

" Jade come inside before you catch a cold!" Draco yelled as Jade left and Severus's eyes followed her

Jade severed detention for Professor Snape even though he didn't give it to her she knew she earned it. She wrote lines to show him how sorry she was. Before the maze Jade hugged Harry she was wearing a shirt that said Potter on the back.

" I'll be right here cheering you on brother." Jade said smiling and he nodded

The game begun and Cedric came back dead. Jade never went to a funeral before Draco held her hand during the funeral. She was leaving with Draco she hugged Harry and they promised to write to each other.


	11. Year 5 part 1

Jade woke up she went down the stairs at the Malfoy Manor. She saw a letter on the table addressed to her and she picked it up. She heard a voice she never heard before.

" So everything is sssset." Voldemort hissed and Jade came in

" Yes my Lord." Lucius said with a bow and saw Jade

Voldemort turned his head toward where Lucius had his head turned. He saw Jade right there she was staring at him. Wormtail went over to her and gently grabbed her arm pulling her toward the table. Draco hadn't woken up yet to get ready to go to Hogwarts.

" What issss your name little girl?" Voldemort asked as she looked at him and slowly smiled at him

" Jade ." Jade said smiling and he looked at her eyes

" She's a Potter." Wormtail said eye's widen as he recognized her from the shack and she didn't know him

Jade looked at him with her eyebrow raised. How did this man know her last name. Voldemort grabbed her arm making Jade turn her head so fast. Lucius, Narcissa and Severus felt there hearts beat quickly.

" You are very lovely thank you for being My Draco's friend." Voldemort said eyeing her and she giggled

Lucius got up and guided her away from the Dark Lord. Draco came down after getting dressed.

He went in the dining room and looked at the Dark Lord. Voldemort motioned him to come toward him and Draco did.

" Draco you will watch the Potter girl." Voldemort said with a smirk and Draco nodded then left

Lucius got them to the train station. Jade opened the letter finally it said Harry was expelled for during magic infront of a muggle. Jade shook her head and sighed. They arrived at Hogwarts and she saw Harry. She looked shocked and confused.

" Harry I thought you were expelled?" Jade asked hugging him and Harry grinned

" I'm not Jade , so you got the letter a little to late." Harry said pointing at the letter and she glared at him

" How's Uncle Sirius?" Jade whispered as he smiled and he looked around

" He's fine ... he'd asked about you and I told him your a little snake." Harry whispered laughing and Jade hit his arm lightly

Jade even though she barely knew her Godfather she did like him. Harry was glad he hoped Sirius would adopt him to get him out of there Uncle and Aunt's house.

Jade went to her dorm after eating with Draco. Severus was there and looked at Jade as she looked at him.

" Ms. Potter we need to talk now." Severus said as she nodded and followed him

They got to his office and he brought her close to the mirror that he had in his office. He put the necklace around her neck and looked at her. He sighed and then he smiled.

" Here." Severus said as He moved Jade looking shocked and stared at her neck in the mirror

"Professor?" Josie said as tears sprung to her eyes and he looked at her

" It's your mother's. " Severus said looking at him and she stared at him shocked

Jade looked at him tears now streaming down her face and Severus hated that look but he knew it was tears of joy.

" How do I look?" Jade asked as she bit her lip and Severus smiled

" Jade you look so much like your mother in that necklace." Severus said with a smile and she turned around

She hugged him tight and tears flowed down freely from his face. Severus wrapped his arm's around her holding her close and she kissed his cheek. Severus touched his cheek looking at her with a blush.

" Thank you." Jade said smiling and then looking at him

" I'll find a spell to hide it and this will stay a secret between you and me ." Severus said smiling and she nodded

Yes Severus loved her a lover he knew she would never see him as that way. As he held her close she fell asleep he carried her to her dorm and tucked her in when everyone was asleep.

" So many times out there

I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night

They had a kind of glow around them

It almost looked like heaven's light

I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow

Though I might wish with all my might

No face as hideous as my face

Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me

And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

I dare to dream that she might even care for me

And as I lay down tonight

My cold dark tower seems so bright

I swear it must be Heaven's light." Severus sung and going to sleep


	12. Year 5 part 2

Jade arrived in her class she was ready for Professor Snape to teach the class. When Umbridge entered the class and she looked at her, she didn't know who this lady thought she was but she was sure she didn't know anything about Potions.

" Excuse ms but where is Professor Snape ?" Jade asked raising her hand and Umbridge glared at her

" I will be teaching your class today Ms. Potter any outburst like that again and you'll have detention just like your brother." Umbridge said as Jade gulped and blushed with embarrassment

Jade wrote the things Ms. Umbridge put on the broad. Jade was very fast at writing she roze her hand ten minutes later and Umbridge looked at the girl.

" Yes Ms. Potter?" Umbridge asked as Josie got up and placed the paper on her desk

" I'm done." Jade said as Umbridge grabbed the paper and looked at her

Umbridge's eyes widen she looked up from Jade 's work. Umbridge slammed the papers down and scared Josie.

" You think this is funny, Ms. Potter your just like brother you'll have detention Ms. Potter." Umbridge said with a smirk and Jade had tears in her eyes

" But I completed the work I done what you ask why I'm I getting detention." Jade asked as Umbridge got up and Jade s eyes widen

" I have my reasons." Umbridge said as Josie sat down in her seat and left once the bell rang

Jade went to Professor Snape's door that held his potions. She knocked on the door and Severus opened the door she had tears streaming down her face.

" What's wrong?" Professor Snape asked as he lifted her chin and her lip trembled

" Umbridge gave me detention for no reason." Jade said rubbing the tears and Severus grew mad

He got her to his dorm he sat her on the bed and he hugged her. Jade sniffed and Severus gave her a tissue.

" I'll take care of it." Severus said as he marched angrily out the door and down the hall

Severus made it to Umbridge's office and she was waiting for Jade when she saw Severus she was quite shocked.

" What are you doing here Professor Snape?" Umbridge asked with a smile and Severus looked at her angrily

" How dare you, how dare you give my student detention when she did nothing." Severus spat out and Umbridge smirked

She got up and fixed her a cup of tea. She looked at him and took a sip of her tea. Severus was waiting for an answer the more he waited the more anger he felt for her.

" She's just like her brother above everyone else so you decide to protect her, why do you do it Professor? Is it because of Lilly or because you want to hold on to something you can't have, you'll never be her husband no matter how much you want to be her husband it'll never happen ,no matter how much you try, no matter what you do, she'll always bare the Potter name and you'll always be alone. " Umbridge said as Severus looked at her and grew angry

" How dare you speak to me like that, listen to me good leave she's my ... leave her alone she's very brilliant for her age and she's noting like her brother." Severus said leaving and going to calm down

Meanwhile

Jade was waiting for Professor Snape to come back when Draco entered the room. He was looking for Professor Snape and saw Jade .

" Jade have you seen Professor Snape?" Draco questioned as Jade nodded and smiled

" Yes he went to talk to Umbridge, what are you doing here?" Jade asked as he stepped toward her and he sighed

" I was hoping Professor Snape would be here so we could talk... goodnight Jade." Draco said smiling and waving to her

Jade waved to him and waited for the Professor she suddenly felt sleepy she fell asleep.

Severus came in saw her asleep he got into bed with her and he brushed away her hair from her face. He went to sleep and felt her get close to him.


	13. End Of Year 5 part 3 into year 6

Harry found the prophecy. He was fighting against the death eaters and Jade was with Luna. Jade helped her brother then Bellatrix shot her magic at Sirius. Jade smiled at Harry but there smiles faded away when Sirius went into the vod.

" UNCLE SIRSIUS!" Jade yelled with tears streaming and she looked Bellatix her eyes full of hurt

Harry chased after her. Jade ran after Harry they got to a weird place. Jade saw Bellatrix on the ground and her brother with his wand pointed toward her.

" Harry don't." Jade said as Bellatrix accidentally cast her magic at her and Jade hit the ground

Jade woke up in the Malfoy Manor she looked around Severus was holding her hand. Draco was sleeping in a chair and she saw Lucius, Bellatrix and Naricssa in there along with Voldemort, Fenrir and Wormtail

" Professor?" Jade said as Severus woke up and rushed to her bed

" Jade I was so worried." Severus said with tears streaming and holding her close

Draco looked up he had tears in his eyes and hugged her. Bellatrix ran over there and hugged her gently. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at each other.

" Are you alright?" Narcissa asked as Jade looked at her and smiled

" Yes I'm alright Mrs. Malfoy." Josie said smiling and Lucius gave her a letter

Voldemort left with Fenrir, Wormtail and Bellatrix. Jade looked at the letter and then looked at Lucius as he smiled at her.

" It's from Harry." Lucius said handing her the letter and she opened it

Jade read the letter and smiled. Severus approached the bed with a red rose. He gave it to her and she smelled it. He grabbed her hand gently and smiled at her

" Are you alright?" Severus asked concerned and she lightly smiled

" I feel like I got hit by a freight-train." Jade said laughing and Severus smiled at her

Lucius went up to Severus he grabbed him and pulled him away. He looked at his friend and Severus looked at him.

" Bellatrix was so worried she hurt her." Lucius said as Severus looked at him and sighed

" I'm glad she's alright." Severus said as he walked over there and Jade smiled at him

Severus looked at her he sighed and touched her face gently. Jade looked at him as he did this and he gulped.

" I'm coming with you. " Jade asked looked shocked and he cleared his throat

" Your coming with me?" Severus asked as she nodded and they left the manor

Lucius chased after Jade and caught her shoulder. Jade looked at him and Severus looked at her.

" Get into the car I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy." Jade said as Severus nodded and got into the car

" So your going with him!" Lucius asked and Jade looked at him

Jade sighed and looked at Severus inside his car. Then she looked at Lucius with determination and Lucius sighed

" I'm going with Professor Snape Mr. Malfoy." Jade said smiling and Lucius looked at her

" His been alone for quite awhile ... Jade." Lucius said as Jade smiled and hugged him

He got in the car and drove off. Jade lean against his shoulder and he smiled down at her.


	14. Year 6 part 1

It was a rainy day today Jade was reading a book in the living room with Severus. Severus was reading the newspaper when there was a knock at the door.

" I know I shouldn't ask you this the Dark Lord has forbidden me from coming to you." Narcissa said as Jade looked up from her book and Bellatrix went to the mirror

" If the Dark Lord has forbidden you then you shouldn't but am aware of your situation the Dark Lord has told me." Severus said as Jade went back to her book and Bellatrix looked shocked

" The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix asked shocked and Jade smirked

" Your sister doubts me." Severus said as Narcissa looked at him and Bellatrix looked at him

" He's just a boy." Narcissa said as Jade now looked back up curiously and Severus looked at Narcissa

Jade closed her book and watched her teacher with Bellatrix. Narcissa smiled as she got up and Bellatrix went around them. After he swore to protect Draco with the unbreakable vow Bellatrix and Narcissa left. Jade looked at her Professor and got up from her seat.

" Will you promise me you won't get hurt." Jade asked as Severus looked at her and he pulled her in for a hug

" I will try." Severus said as she nodded and then she went to bed

The next day she was on the train with Draco. He was now a death eater like her. She put her head on his shoulder as he spoke and he looked up for a moment. Once the train stopped she got her luggage and she looked at Draco.

" I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." Draco said as she nodded and left

Jade went to the great hall Draco came in after a while. They shared a look then stopped when Dumbledore came up to the post and she smiled.

" Welcome our new potions master Slughorn and Professor Snape is the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore said as Jade spat out her drink and looked at her teacher

After dinner she knocked on her teacher's door and he answered he saw her looking at him. He moved and she shook her head no.

" Why didn't you tell me your now doing dark arts I want to know why?" Jade asked as he sighed and then looked at her

" I didn't want to tell you for a reason." Severus said as she nodded and hugged

That night they went to the Malfoy Manor to celebrate not only Draco becoming a death eater but his engagement to Voldemort. Severus was the stairs about to walk down when he heard the doors open. He saw Jade in a blue dress he gulped and bowed toward her.

He got her arm and they walked down. They got to the center of the room and they walked together across the room.

" You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me, no second thoughts

You've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

The games we've played till now are at an end

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us

Past the point of no return

The final threshold?

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

( Jade) You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears into silence

Silence

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you, no second thoughts

I've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

( Severus and Jade) Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return." Severus and Jade sung as they walked in the garden and looked at each other

They went deeper into garden together her light blue dress shifted from side to side. He lead her to a bench and he sat beside her as he held her hand.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too

Jade, that's all I ask of you." Severus sung as he looked at her and she blushed

Jade looked at him and he looked at her. She had grown over the year's she had been at Hogwarts and he rubbed his finger on her cheek. He smiled at her and she fixed her dress. She glanced at the garden around them and he picked a pink rose then gave it to her.

" Professor ?" Jade asked as he looked away and sighed

" I thought you ... never mind my dear." Severus said sadly smiling and she grabbed his hand

She got closer to him and he lifted her chin up. She blinked at him and he moved in close to her face. He kissed her cheek and she looked at him.

" Severus." Jade said accidentally and covered her lips

" No... don't cover what you just said, say it again please." Severus said as she blushed and then smiled at him

She got closer to him to where she was now on his lap. He put his arm's around her waist and he kissed her neck. She gasped and looked at him rubbing her hand on his face. She looked into his eyes she looked only at him not his mask upon his face.

" Severus." Jade said as his eyes widen and he brought her in

She laid on his chest listing to his heart. He placed his hand on her back and he looked into her eyes. Then he remembered he washer Professor her teacher nothing more and he cleared his throat.

" Jade come along we must return to the party, Lucius will be wondering were you've been." Severus said as she got off his lap and he grabbed her arm

She put on her mask and then looked at him. The party inside the Malfoy Manor was full of people that were celebrating Draco's birthday and his death eater mark.

" You think I can get a mark?" Jade asked as Severus stopped and looked at her

" I can't see why not my dear." Severus said as they walked in and they walked to Voldemort

Voldemort was looking at each couple and he saw Severus with Jade Potter he smirked. Jade bowed her head and Severus looked at Voldemort.

" Why Ms. Potter it's good to see you here and what brings you to me?" Voldemort asked as she smiled and Severus almost brought her closer to him

" I was wondering if I mite join the Death Eaters as in a mark and all." Jade said as his eyes widen and he grinned

He extended his hand and she grabbed it. She turned to Severus with a smile and she reached out with the other hand lightly touching his cheek.

Voldemort went to top of the stairs with Jade and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped and saw the two on the stairs. Jade saw how everyone in the room stooped once he was on the stairs. Severus was at his side and she looked at him.

" Attention my fellow Death Eaters besides Draco's Mark and my engagement we are celebrating a man who is marrying me the Dark Lord to stop Dumbledore, Ms. Potter would like to join us as a death eater." Voldemort said smiling and motions to Jade next to him

Everyone started clapping and Voldemort turned her towards him. She looked at his eyes and he gently grabbed her right wrist. He looked at it and smirked as he looked to the crowd.

" This would be Dumbledore's down fall for a Potter child to join the death eater's tomorrow we welcome her into our meeting tonight we celebrate her into our arm's." Voldemort said as he grabbed his wand and he put the mark on her right wrist

She looked at the mark Severus grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs together. Voldemort grinned at the sight and cleared his throat again making Severus stop. Jade looked concerned and she looked at Voldemort.

" I believe our friend my loyal servant Severus has been keeping a secret what is Ms. Potter to you is she a student, friend or lover ?" Voldemort asked as Severus looked at him and he looked at Jade

" She's my stu." Severus begun then he looked at Jade and then he touch her face gently

" Say what's in your heart Severus!" Lucius yelled smiling and Narcissa giggled

Severus bit his lips he looked at her. She was looking at him and he grabbed her waist. He looked at her eyes and then lend in. He kissed her lips it felt like fire and he parted from her. Jade blushed then she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

" My Jade." Severus said as she smiled brightly and he kissed her with passion fireworks went off in the room

Everyone cheered Severus finally found someone he loved. Jade looked at him and then they got to the center. Their first dance the crowd looked at them and Severus only looked at her. He been waiting to tell her that since that ball when Harry was in the games.

In your arms I find the courage

In your arms I gather strength

Have you heard? Have I told you?

I just want to hold you

We'll hold with you in my arms.

In your arms I hide no secrets

In your arms I feel no fears

There is something so right

With you here tonight.

When I'm holding you in

When my whole world starts to spin

When I'm holding you in my arms.

If this is a dream awake me

Have I been here before

If I give myself just take me

You know I've seen you before

With my eyes I feel you

With every breath we feel you

My everything there is nothing more.

You are all that I feel

There is nothing more real

Til I'm holding you in my arms

Severus and Jade left the party a little early. He brought her his room in his home and he looked at her.


	15. Year 6 part 2

He sniffed her hair then kissed her lips as he laid her down the bed. Severus licked the side of her neck and he took off her tie to her uniform. He took off the skirt and shirt he kissed her body as he touched her.

" Merlin Jade I love you so much, I need you badly." Severus said as he panted and placed her hand on his pants

She blushed then he took off his clothes. He entered her gently because she was a virgin. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes in pain.

" Do you trust me?" Severus questioned with a whisper and she opened her eyes

" I trust you." Jade said with a smile and he moved inside her

Jade gripped the sheets she looked at him and she moved her hand in his blond hair. They shared a passionate kiss as he made love to her. The room was getting hot flesh was touching flesh and Severus groaned as he felt her tighten around him.

" Jade I'm almost." Severus said moving faster and Jade had a deep blush on her cheeks

" I know." Jade said as they kissed and they came together

Severus pulled out he panted he sighed heavenly he looked at her. Jade smiled at him with a smile and fell asleep in his arm's.

He cuddled up to her and kissed her lips. He smiled and fell asleep. He smiled in his sleep as they cuddled up against each other.


	16. Year 6 part 3 into year 7

The next day she was on the train with Draco. They were both death eater's. Once the train stopped she got her luggage and she looked at Draco.

" I'll catch up to you guys in a minute." Draco said as she nodded and left

Jade went to the great hall Draco came in after a while. They shared a hug then stopped when Dumbledore came up to the post and she smiled.

" Welcome our new potions master Slughorn and Professor Snape is the dark arts teacher." Dumbledore said as Jade spat out her drink and looked at her father

After dinner she knocked on her lover's door and he answered he saw her looking at him. He moved and she shook her head no.

" Why didn't you tell me your now doing dark arts I want to know why?" Jade asked as he sighed and then looked at her

" I didn't want to tell you for a reason." Severus said as she nodded and kissed him

He smiled in the kiss and looked at her with love in his eyes.

Jade left for her dorm before she got into trouble she felt sick. She threw up and she drunk some water. She wiped her mouth and wondered why she threw up.

Over the next few days she begun to really not feel good. She went to the nurse and the nurse gave her some peppermint tea.

" Get a test sweetheart." Madam Pofey said as she looked at her and Jade looked curiously

" A test what kind of... wait a minute do you mean a pregnancy test." Jade said as the nurse nodded and Jade left

Jade went to the store she got a test a brought it to her dorm with no one around. She waited until it was around night time to take it. She looked at her hourglass and then it went off. She got the test and slowly looked at it.

" It's positive." Jade whispered and smiled

The next day Jade had to find Severus. She saw him go up a tower alone she followed him and saw Dumbledore above were she was at.

" Josie what are you doing here?" Harry whispered and she looked at him

" I'm here to tell Professor Snape something." Jade said as he grabbed her and they both looked up

Jade looked at Harry and her eyes went wide when she saw Draco point his wand at Dumbledore.

" Don't do it please." Jade whispered and Harry got his wand out

They saw Severus he went up the stairs. Jade watched as Severus her lover pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said the killing curse. Jade felt her heart break she rushed out and found Dumbledore's body. She felt tears go down her face Bellatrix grabbed her without anyone noticing and they left.

When she arrived at the Malfoy Manor she looked at her lover and he looked at Lucius who entered. Jade went up to him and Severus brought her in for a hug.

" You killed him." Jade whispered and Severus looked at her

" I know I had to do it Jade please don't hate me." Severus said as she nodded and hugged him tighter

They went to his home. She went to the room and smiled down at her stomach. She rubbed it she knew she was keeping a secret but she had to for now.

" Well tell daddy soon." Jade said smiling and Severus came in

They shared a kiss and they went to bed. Jade cuddled up against her lover and smiled


	17. Year 7 part 1

Jade woke up she heard Voldemort's voice. She rushed down the stairs and she was in her robe. She looked at Voldemort and he smiled.

" Jade welcome have a seat." Voldemort motioned to a seat and Jade sat in the seat

" My Lord." Severus said walking in and sitting down

Jade smiled at her lover and they talked about Harry. She looked over at Severus with a smile and he was sitting there like a statue. Voldemort got Luicus's wand and took off the snake on his wand. Jade looked at him and she thought for a moment.

The next few days they were looking for Harry. Jade was busy buying Christmas presents she smiled at the gift she was getting Lucius. The day of Christmas the death eaters gathered in one room Severus didn't see Jade until she came in.

" Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus , Draco and my Lord." Jade said giving them each a present and Voldemort looked at the girl

Lucius was the first to open his is was a new wand with a snake on it. Lucius smiled at her as he got it out of the box and then it was Narcissa. Narcissa gasped it was a sliver necklace with sapphire inbeded in it. She put it on with tears streaming down her face. Bellatrix opened hers it was a knife with a snake and a skull on it.

Bellatrix hugged Josie and showed her husband. Fenrir is opened his it was a necklace with a little Dragon on it. Fenrir put it on and showed the other death eaters. Rodolphus and Rabastan opened their presents together there were sweaters with the words best brothers ever. Draco opened his it was a picture of her and he smiled at the picture.

Voldemort opened his it was a little snake on a necklace and last was Severus he smiled at her. He opened it took out paper and saw a little book inside. Jade looked at him and smiled. Severus opened the book and then his smile faded away.

" Jade are you... Your ... pregnant?" Severus asked still frozen in place and walked toward Jade

" What?!" Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Voldemort said together

Severus held the image close to him. He looked at her should he dare ask the the question that was on his mind. He looked at her then the image and back to her with trembling hands.

" Jade, if this is this some kind of joke? cause I'm not laughing." Severus asked trembling and she lightly smiled

" It's not a joke Severus I'm really pregnant and it's yours." Jade said smiling and Severus rubbed her stomach

She got the spell off so Draco could see how pregnant she was. Severus smiled with tears in his eyes kissing her stomach, Lucius placed his hand on her stomach and Narcissa smiled at her.

" Severus your finally going to be a father!" Narcissa said smiling and she looked at Josie's stomach

" I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to see the gender of the baby." Josie said smiling and Severus looked astonished

Severus took her to the garden he gave her a rose she giggled and he smiled at her.

" Now for my Christmas present to you." Severus said as she giggled and he sighed in a nervous breath

Jade watched him get on one knee her mouth went up to her lips and he looked at her as he opened a ring box in his hand. Rabastan, Lucius, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Narcissa, Wormtail, and Draco watched eagerly awaiting for the right moment.

" Jade I was going to wait until you graduated to ask you this but now I can't wait, Jade I love you wilth my heart and soul, will you marry me?" Severus asked as tears streamed down her face and she smiled

" YES, I will marry you!" Jade said as he smiled as he put the ring on her finger and they shared a kiss

Rabastan, Lucius, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Voldemort, Narcissa, Wormtail, and Draco.

" Congratulations you two!" Bellatrix said excitedly and Narcissa looked at her ring

" My goodness Severus how did you afford this ring it's golden and that diamond." Narcissa said looking at Severus and then the ring

Rabastan, Rodolphus, Voldemort and Lucius Congratulated Severus. They took Severus to another room filled with fire whiskey while the woman looked at Jade's ring.

" So how did you afford that ring?" Lucius asked as Severus looked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck

" I got the money from my extra work." Severus grinned and Lucius laughed

Voldemort smiled and grabbed the glass with a smile. Fenrir left the room and found what he was looking for.

" Hello love..." Fenrir said smiling at Harry and he kissed him

" I've missed you so when can I join you guys." Harry said smiling and Fenrir grinned

Fenrir stared at his pregnant belly with a smile. Harry was eight month's pregnant with there child. Fenrir kissed him with a passion.

" Soon love, Voldemort will be wondering where I've been were celebrating an engagement." Fenrir said as Harry nodded and stopped

" Who got engaged?" Harry asked as Fenrir grinned and went up to him

Fenrir looked at Harry's stomach again and placed his hand on Harry's stomach.

" Your sister." Fenrir said as Harry looked shocked and Fenrir looked at him


	18. Year 7 part 2

Severus stood infornt of a mirror as Lucius fixed his tie. Rabastan and Rodolphus grabbed two flowers. One was a red rose and the other a yellow daisy.

" Do you think I could give her the life she wants?" Severus asked as Lucius chuckled and grabbed the red rose

" You'll be fine Severus I know your scared but your about to be called husband." Lucius said as he placed the rose in the right pocket and Severus gulped

They got to the church Severus dusted off his right sleeve and fixed his coat. As Fenrir walked in with Harry Potter all death eater eyes were on his pregnant stomach.

" How dare you not ask my permission to marry my sister." Harry said outraged and Severus looked at him

" I don't apologize Potter, I will marry your sister today whether you like it or not me and you are becoming in law's." Severus said with a smirk and Fenrir sat down his lover

Harry was bubbling with anger. He saw Draco kissing Voldemort and Harry smiled at him. Draco froze when he saw him and waved at him.

" Hey." Draco said sitting down next to him and Voldemort wrapped his arm's around him

" Hey when did you two get together?" Harry asked as Draco looked at Harry's stomach and smirked

" I could ask you the same question or we could enjoy this wedding." Draco said with a Malfoy smirk and Harry rolled his eyes with a smile

The music started

Narcissa and Bellatrix came out as the bridesmaids. Rodolphus stood next to Lucius the best man but where was his brother? The bride's song came on and Rodolphus's question was answered when he saw his brother Rabastan holding the bride's arm as her father figure.

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent

Silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me, no second thoughts

You've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No backward glances

The games we've played till now are at an end

Past all thought of if or when

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us

Past the point of no return

The final threshold?

What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?

You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears into silence

Silence

I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you, no second thoughts

I've decided, decided

Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud bursts into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

" Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Jade Jillian Potter as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Wormtail asked as Severus grabbed the ring from the pillow Draco was holding and he looked at Jade

" I do." Severus said as he looked at her with a smile and placed the ring on her finger

" And do you Jade take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, to death do us part?" Wormtail asked as Jade grabbed the ring from the pillow Draco was holding and she looked at Severus

Severus's fear came back was she going to say I don't. He gulped as he felt like it was going to end here. Her in the most beautiful wedding gown he ever since. He loved her so much but his fear was getting the best of him.

" I do." Jade said finally and placing the ring on his finger

Severus looked at her, she reached out rubbed her hand on his cheek the one that didn't have the mask. She smiled at him and his fear went away.

" You may now kiss, never mind." Wormtail said as he threw the book behind him and Severus kissed her with passion

They went to the ballroom of the church they held food for everyone. Severus looked at her she was now his. His wife and soon to be mother of his child. He looked down at her stomach rubbing it secretly and he smiled at her.

" Ready Mrs. Snape?" Severus questioned as she looked at him and she smiled brightly

" Yes Mr. Snape." Jade said as he took her right hand in his left and put his right hand on her waist

They begin there first dance as husband and wife. Severus looked at her as they began to dance and he smiled he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you want me with you, here beside you

Anywhere you go let me go too, that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Say you love me

You know I do

Love me, that's all I ask of you

Love me, that's all I ask of you

Love me, that's all I ask of you

Severus stopped when Harry went up to him. Jade smiled and hugged her brother with tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at him and extended his hand.

" Welcome to the family Severus ." Harry said as Severus shook his hand and smiled

" I have a gift for you Po... Harry." Severus corrected himself and Harry looked confused

Sirius stepped out Harry had tears going down and so did Jade. Jade ran to him and so did Harry. Sirius hugged both his godchildren and smiled at them.

" Uncle Sirius your alive... Severus what how?" Jade asked as Severus smirked and kissed her on the lips

" What the bloody hell... get away from my God niece snivellus." Sirius said angrily and Jade pushed him away

" That's enough Uncle not on my wedding day." Jade said smiling at Severus and glaring at him

" Wait are you two oh god kill me again please... James would be furious." Sirius said as Jade gritted her teeth and Severus held her

" I love Severus... I love him with all my heart ... his perfect just the way he is, I love him for who he is and what he is he's no only my husband but my best friend." Jade said as he had tears streaming down and kissed her lips passionately

" Merlin I love you." Severus said as she smiled and they went home

He brought her in the garden he had for her. Severus sat her on the bench and she looked at him.

" You stood up for me no one as ever done that but your mother, Jade now it's my turn for my feelings toward you... You are everything to me you were the first one that ever showed me love that's actually showed me love and I love you for you, you no longer remind me of your mother who I see is you my beloved wife and soon mother to my child." Severus said smiling and tears rolled down her cheeks

They kissed with firey passion they made it to there bed room as they stripped out of there clothes. Severus kissed down her body and entered her gently. He moved with passion and he looked in her eyes. After they came together she snuggled against him and he put his arm around her stomach gently.


	19. Graduation and Babies

Severus watched as his wife, brother in law and godson cross the stage. After graduation Severus took his wife to the hospital cause her water broke during the graduation ceremony. Harry was in the hospital to giving birth to his baby.

Fenrir was by his side the whole time and Severus was by his wife's side. Draco and Voldemort went to the doctor.

" your pregnancy is coming along nicely." The nurse said smiling at Draco and Voldemort kissed his husband

Draco got to the hospital with Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius and Wormtail.

" I will personally kill Snivellus if anything happens to my godniece and then I'll kill Fenrir." Sirius growled angrily and Draco rolled his eyes

Fenrir came out with there baby girl. Fenrir showed the baby to Sirius and family. Fenrir cooed at his little girl as Sirius went to see his godson.

" What's her name?" Sirius asked as Harry smiled and sat up

" Luna Lily Grayback." Harry said as Fenrir came in and gave the baby back

Severus was in the living room showing everyone his twin son's. Draco, Voldemort, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius, Fenrir, and Wormtail followed him to the room. Jade reached out for their son's and Severus handed her their baby boy's.

" Tobais Luke and Robert Sirius Snape." Jade said smiling and Severus looked at her

" Great I got a kid named after Black." Severus said as she laughed and kissed her son's cheek

Sirius got the baby named after him and cooed at him with a smile. Jade smiled as Severus kissed looking at their son's.

" I'm glad we're married and two beautiful boys." Severus said as she smiled and everyone left


End file.
